1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system and a remote control signal processing method, and in particular to a remote control system formed by including a plurality of remote control apparatuses and a remote control signal processing method used in such system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, television sets and recording/reproducing apparatuses, such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorders, that are equipped with a variety of functions aside from basic functions like switching channel and adjusting volume have become increasingly common. For example, a television set capable of receiving digital television broadcasts is equipped with a channel selecting function for switching between channels, an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) display function, and the like. Accordingly, a remote controller for controlling an apparatus equipped with a variety of functions has a large number of buttons corresponding to the various functions.
Also, since the number of electronic devices used in the home has increased, there are now cases where control functions for controlling a plurality of devices are provided in a single remote controller. Since such remote controller may need to control a variety of functions of a variety of electronic devices, the types and number of buttons on the remote controller will increase.
When a large number of buttons are provided on a single remote controller, there is such a disadvantage that operability for the user is reduced. That is, there is the problem of increased probability that the user will not know which button to press to realize the desired operation or will make an erroneous operation.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-110875, as one example, discloses a technology where user operability is improved by providing a subcontroller assigned with special functions in addition to a normal remote controller.